Sincerely, Rosie
by Indigo Lights
Summary: As she neared him, never once removing her eyes from his hair, Rose Weasley tripped on the red paisley carpet two feet away from Scorpius Malfoy. He looked up at her for fifteen whole seconds and finally cracked a smile. And as ever, she laughed because she saw that he was missing one of his front teeth. - Based on Cecelia Ahern's Where Rainbows End.
1. The Physical Cosmology

_**Sincerely, Rosie**_

**Written by: **Indigo Lights

**Disclaimer: **The _Harry_ _Potter_ franchise is in no way affiliated with the author, as is _Where Rainbows End/Love, Rosie/Rosie Dunne _from where this fanfiction is based on. _JK_ _Rowling_ and _Warner_ _Bros_. completely own the Harry Potter franchise while _Cecelia_ _Ahern _and _Lionsgate_ own Love, Rosie/Where Rainbows End/Rosie Dunne. The author makes no money or earnings from this story, just comments and reviews on the matter.

**Author's Note: **This story was written from the depths of my love for friendship and romance – and it's based on Cecelia Ahern's second novel, Where Rainbows End, in which the main character was coincidentally named as Rosie. The movie is up in the theatres, though I'm not entirely sure if it's showing in my country yet.

Most of the chapters may be written in epistolary form. But you never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>_The Physical Cosmology_

It all started when they were five years old.

On the twentieth of March, year two thousand and eleven, the lives of Draco and Astoria Malfoy ended when a massive explosion in the Malfoy Manor ensued, leaving their only son, Scorpius Malfoy, all by himself.

Or so.

Because when the parents of the newest Malfoy died, his grandmother's sister, Andromeda Tonks, accepted him with open arms – given that the late Lucius Malfoy was late in every way, and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, was stuck in the wards of St. Mungo's Mental Wing.

With nothing but a big manor on hand, Andromeda – together with the younger Teddy Tonks – moved with Scorpius. And when it was time for the annual anniversary of the second wizarding war, the three of them happily allowed the whole Weasley clan to arrange a gathering of all sorts in the garden of the enormous estate.

_Boy_, that's when she first saw the _'blondiest'_ blond hair that ever existed. Rose Weasley saw Scorpius Malfoy for the very first time, and she was so curious about how he got his hair_ that_ white. She hated the red-orange colour of her hair and would love to have that colour, the colour of the snow as she'd seen last Christmas.

He was sitting on the end of the biggest staircase she'd ever seen, it was unbelievable. It looked as if he was having a mental argument with himself on whether to greet the guests or let his great aunt do the talking.

As she neared him, never once removing her eyes from his hair, Rose Weasley tripped on the red paisley carpet two feet away from Scorpius Malfoy. He looked up at her for fifteen whole seconds and finally cracked a smile.

And as ever, she laughed because she saw that he was missing one of his front teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you guys think. I'll be uploading the first and second chapter soon! <strong>

By the way, if you've spotted some grammatical errors, please do let me know. I only went through this chapter briefly.


	2. The Kids Aren't Alright

_**Sincerely, Rosie**_

**Written by: **Indigo Lights

**Disclaimer: **The _Harry_ _Potter_ franchise is in no way affiliated with the author, as is _Where Rainbows End/Love, Rosie/Rosie Dunne _from where this fanfiction is based on. _JK_ _Rowling_ and _Warner_ _Bros_. completely own the Harry Potter franchise while _Cecelia_ _Ahern _and _Lionsgate_ own Love, Rosie/Where Rainbows End/Rosie Dunne. The author makes no money or earnings from this story, just comments and reviews on the matter.

**A/N: **The chapters would alternate between epistolary and narrative. So, if I'm feeling especially wonderful, there'd be two chapters per upload – one epistolary and another one for narrative.

And yes, as it is based on the book, the epistolary chapters would be having quite the same contents as the original. So *disclaimer disclaimer*

Anyway, in the future chapters, the first conflict of the storyline would be different from the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>_The Kids Aren't Alright_

Dear Scorpius,

My mum told me to invite my friends to my seventh birthday on Friday. I know I got your name right because my mum taught me how to spell it. My party starts on lunch time and ends whenever we got tired.

Please do not bring your cat Mister Snuggles. He smells and my dad says he messes up the curtains.

Form your best friend, Rose Weasley

**ooo**

To my friend Rose Weasley

Thank you for inviting me and Mister Snuggles on Saterday. I no you secretly love my cat. I will tell you what me and Great Aunt Andormeda buy fro your present.

Form Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

To my best friend Scorpius Malfoy,

Mister Snuggles is not invited to my party. He smells like poo. And donot tell me what you will get me, it will ruin the surprise.

My party is on FRIDAY, the 8th, not on _Saturday_.

From Rose Weasley

**ooo**

To Rosie

Mister Snuggles wants to come I do nut care what your dad says my cat does not smell funny

Form Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

To Scorpius,

He does smell funny and he will ruin the cake so hes not alowed to come.

From Rose Weasley

**ooo**

Rosie,

If hes not going then I am not going.

Form Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

To Scorpius,

Then you are no longer invited.

From Rose Weasley

**ooo**

To Rosie,

Fine.

Form Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

Dearest Andromeda,

Hi, my dear friend! How's Teddy and the little Malfoy? I'm sorry I've not been in touch with you lately; it's just that a lot has been going on with Rose starting Muggle School and Hugo learning how to do his magic – you know how it is with the little tots.

Anyway, I'm writing to you to talk about my daughter's birthday party a week from now.

I believe that my little Rosie is rather upset with the silence between her and Scorpius. She was pretty bummed out that Scorpius refuses to go to her birthday party this Friday, since he's the only one she'll want to be personally inviting, given that all of the Weasleys – including you and Teddy – were an extended family of ours.

Of course, it would mean the world to Rosie if little Scorpius would come! We'd be delighted to have him.

Yours truly,

Hermione G. Weasley

**ooo**

To my friend Rosie,

Me and Mister Snuggles would be glad to come to your birthday party on Friday. Thank you fro inviting me and Mister Snuggles.

Form Scorpius Malfoy your friend

**ooo**

To Rosie my friend,

I really enjoyed the party yesterday and I am sorry for Mister Snuggleses behaviour. My Great Aunt Andormeda said that he was sorry for eating your cake because he was just hungry. Also, I like to ask you if you would want to go with me to buy new curtains because I felt bad about your curtains and even though your mum told me it is OK I still feel bad.

Form your friend Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

To my best friend Scorpius,

Thank you for coming to my party and I am glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for the new book you got me it was really nice.

My mum said that you do not need to repay the curtains because we already had replacements even though my dad was pretty bummed. Thats OK you can take me for ice cream instead of buying curtains. They are boring and we are not boring.

Your best friend Rose Weasley

**ooo**

_Miss Penny is boring. I hate school. I wish we could just play Quidditch in my garden._

I know. Look at her nose. Shes got something hanging down her left nose hole.

_I think I no what that is. It is a booger. Ew. Let us look away. Maybe she will notice shes got them and remove them._

Scorpius, it is KNOW not NO. You are confusing me sometimes.

_I no the spelling of no. Oh look, Miss Penny is coming our way –_

**ooo**

Dear Ms. Tonks,

I am writing to inform you about Scorpius' behaviour in the past meetings of art class. We would like to request your presence for a little chat on the twenty-fifth of September, in which time you may prefer.

I would appreciate it if you would be able to phone us immediately to arrange the meeting.

Yours sincerely,

Miss G. Penny

**ooo**

To Scorpius,

I really hate to not be sitting beside you. The girl with the armoured teeth keeps spitting at me I do not know what to do. You get the lucky seat because you do not have to smell the saliva rain coming from her mouth. It is gross. I almost wished to be seated next to Albus.

What did your aunt say about Miss Penny with the booger?

From Rose

**ooo**

To Rosie,

My Great Aunt Andromeda did not say much to me because she was too busy laffing. I do not no why. My seat is not lucky because Miss Penny with the booger kept turning up her nose at me and Albus kept rolling his eyes at her and yes it was quite lucky and funny. Have to go, Uncle Blaise said we need to meet up with my fathers old mates. I really do not see why we have to go to Muggle School. We are 9!

This is your mums fault. She did not have to talk my great aunt into dragging me out of my garden and into school. Albus said so too because his mum was also asked by your mum to get us here.

From Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

To Scorpius,

It is KNOW, not NO. You always spell it wrong. Besides, you _know_ you loved getting out of your big, scary house. Your portraits are scary and they are always annoying the people that pass by.

From Rose

**ooo**

To Rose,

Sorry miss prefect, I no how to spell it. And I still hate Muggle School. I wish we could go to Hogwarts now.

From Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

_Greetings from Paris, Rose Weasley!_

It was a great holiday with my Great Aunt Andromeda and Teddy, together with Aunt Daphne and his husband Uncle Blaise whose friends with my father. We went to all sorts of places like the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Louvre. The picture of the Eiffel Tower was the one on this post card.

I met a friend named Pierre. He was my fathers colleagues son who toured us around Wizarding Paris. You should have seen Aunt Daphneses face when she stepped on a dog poo. It was funnier than Angry Miss Penny.

Me and Pierre played Quidditch but I fell off my broom because Teddy directed a Bludger at me. I broke my arm and they rushed me to Parises St. Mungo's but for Muggles. I do not no what it was called. It is hard to pronounce and spell. The healer did all sorts of mixing and wrapped a cast on my arm. I do not no why they did not just let me go to a wizarding hospital. It is easier. I would like to be a healer when I grow up so I could fix peoples bones.

Pierre signed my cast and you can too when I get home.

From Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

_Greetings from Romania, Scorpius Malfoy!_

My Uncle Charlie works here with dragons and me and Albus were allowed to go with our parents but Lily and Hugo were not because they are barely seven.

We saw lots of dragons like the toys you keep in your room. Albus said we should send you a picture so there is a picture inside the envelope.

We stayed in a Muggle Hotel because there are barely Wizarding inns like The Leaky Cauldron here in Romania. I would like to work in a hotel someday because the workers here are kind and they clean up after you. I spilled orange juice on the bed and the next morning it was all white and new. And my mum or my dad or Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry did nothing to it because magic is not allowed in the Muggle world. I met a friend named Perry and she was nice and we will watch a Quidditch match later. Bye.

Love, from Rose

**ooo**

To Scorpius,

Why am not I invited in your birthday party this year? I know Albus and all the other boys in our class are coming and it is not fair. And you invited them in your fun house in London. Are you fighting with me?

Rose

**ooo**

Dearest Hermione,

I'm sorry about Scorpius' behaviour this week. I know that Rose is upset about not going to the party and she doesn't understand why she hadn't been invited. To be honest, I couldn't understand it quite myself. I've tried talking to Scorpius, but I'm afraid I couldn't understand a mind of a 10 year-old boy. It's happened before with Teddy, I can tell you.

I think it's just that phase where boys don't want to invite girls just because the other boys doesn't want them to go. Please give my love to Rose. I could see how hurt she was when I've spoken to her when I picked up Scorpius from school. Perhaps I could take her and him out with Albus for a little ice cream in Diagon Alley.

Best wishes,

Andromeda Tonks

**ooo**

To Rosie,

The party was not very good. You did not miss anything. The boys are stupid. Muggle Steven dripped his juice on Albuses favourite jumper that grandma Weasley gave him and when Albus woke up he had purple stains on his white jumper. Great Aunt Andromeda tried to wash it off without magic but it would not come off.

Albuses mum rolled her eyes on Muggle Stevenses mum, you no how she is. Albus had that attitude. Great Aunt Andromeda talked to both of them and Muggle Stevenses mum started crying and I do not no what happened anymore then everyone went home. Do you want to get some ice cream in Diagon Alley with Albus? Great Aunt Andromeda will take us.

From Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

Scorpius, I received your letter just this morning. Sorry about your party. Muggle Steven is a weirdo. I heard from Albus, who heard from his mum that he had his hand right up his arse. I do not know what that means but it is gross. I will ask my mum about the ice cream. Look at Miss Penny's skirt, it looks like my Grandma Molly's. Or it looks like Mister Snuggles ran through it like Crookshanks did to our carpet and poo on it –

**ooo**

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I am writing to inform you about Rose's behaviour in the past meeting of math class. We would like to request your presence for a little chat on the tenth of December, on 3 in the afternoon.

I would appreciate it if you would be able to phone us immediately to arrange the meeting.

Yours sincerely,

Miss G. Penny

**ooo**

Scorpius,

I think my mum and dad would not allow me to go get ice cream with you and Albus. I hate not sitting beside you two. It's so boring. And the girl with the braces kept spitting her saliva rain on me. It's icky. Why does this happen to us all the time?

Rose

**ooo**

_To Scorpius Malfoy,_

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

_Love, from your Secret Admirer xxx_

**ooo**

_You wrote that card, didn't you?_

I really don't know what you're talking about. Why would I send you a Valentine's card?

_Ha ha! How did you no it was a Valentine's card? The only way that you could no is if you sent it. I new it! You _love_ me and you want to _marry_ me._

Oh shut up. I sent it to you as a joke. Now leave me alone. I'm listening to Miss Penny. If she catches us passing notes again we're dead meat.

_What happened to you? You've turned into a prude. A swot._

Yes I'm a swot Malfoy, that's why I'll be a rich hotel tycoon and go to places and snub the likes of you.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

And yes, the grammatical errors are intended. I hope you guys will notice how they improve as the timeline of the letters (and their ages) progress.


	3. ALPHAdog and OMEGAlomaniac

_**Sincerely, Rosie**_

**Written by: **Indigo Lights

**Disclaimer: **The _Harry_ _Potter_ franchise is in no way affiliated with the author, as is _Where Rainbows End/Love, Rosie/Rosie Dunne _from where this fanfiction is based on. _JK_ _Rowling_ and _Warner_ _Bros_. completely own the Harry Potter franchise while _Cecelia_ _Ahern _and _Lionsgate_ own Love, Rosie/Where Rainbows End/Rosie Dunne. The author makes no money or earnings from this story, just comments and reviews on the matter.

**A/N: ** And here comes the narrative. Chapter name goes to Fall Out Boy's song.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>_ALPHAdog and OMEGAlomaniac_

"Oh, for fuck's sake. It's about time." Scorpius Malfoy drawled, rolling his eyes as a girl – who possessed the bushiest hair in their year – entered the compartment. "I thought your mum's not going to get her hands off of you. You guys do this every year."

Rose Weasley glared at him and moved to sit across his seat. "It's September first, Malfoy. And it's our seventh year! We're adults. The last year in Hogwarts! Am I not enunciating this enough over the summer?"

"I swear, you went barmier the more I talked to you." He sighed. "Where's Al? Was he smothered by Mrs. Potter as well? Or his dad? I swear, your family's too tightly knitted and attached –"

"And a family that you're basically a part of." Albus joined the two of them in the compartment, wiping his cheek from his mum's lipstick stain. "This is so annoying. We do this every year!"

"See!" Scorpius exclaimed, gesturing at Albus. "Al thinks so too."

Rose rolled her eyes and got her book out while Albus ranted on and on about his escapade with his '_girl of the season_.' And about two hours in, Scorpius refused to hear more of it and shut him out.

"Your cousin is a big goof ball." He said, transferring to sit beside her and laying his head on her shoulder.

"You don't say. You're not the one who had to grow up with him next door."

"Then thank Merlin I spent my summers at your house." They both chuckled and fell silent.

Albus now noticed that he was being ignored by the two and cleared his throat. "You two will be the death of me, I swear. Couldn't be bothered to hear about what I've got to say. Anyway, what happened to Rose's seventeenth birthday last week? My mum heard that she had her stomach pumped in St. Mungo's."

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and nodded. "She didn't remember much of it, actually. Talking on and on about putting the past behind us."

"Yes, I only basically remembered drinking – and drinking a _lot_, for that matter. And the next thing I knew, I was falling from my chair and I hit the floor." She scowled at Scorpius, "You were supposed to look out for me. My dad was furious. I was grounded for the remaining days of summer!"

"But I _did_ look out for you, Rosie. Believe it or not – even though it was fun to watch." He said, amused. "And you know what, Al? Old Aberforth Dumbledore didn't notice that my fake Ministry card bore February 30th as my birthday."

"Oh, right. You're just turning seventeen." Albus said in a bored tone, face straight. He turned to his cousin and looked at her curiously. "Why did you even fall from your stool? How tactless could you be?"

She closed her book and sighed. "You don't say. And I don't remember how. Maybe Scorpius here could tell us."

The blond in question looked as if he was trapped to answer the question. Because he knew, deep down, that if he told the tale of how she fell off of her chair, a lot would change, with her becoming murderous and unleashing a monster he very rarely see. And he couldn't have that. He was happy being her best mate all these year – and he reckon she felt the same.

But still, he let out a dramatic sigh. "Alright, so we we're drinking. And dancing to that old jukebox at Hog's Head, which made Old Aberforth grumble behind the bar. A few shots of fire whiskey – and by _few,_ I mean _two_ – you sat back down and kept talking weird stuffs that I don't even understand –"

"Okay, that's enough information. Thank you very much." And he knew she would interrupt.

"Woah, wait." Albus eyed them suspiciously, "I was at that summer program with you guys that Mister Blaise Zabini insist we go to add up to our seventh year record form! How did you even sneak out? And why wasn't I invited?"

Scorpius snorted, "You've only caught on now? Seriously, are Gryffindors so naïve or is it just you? Because that was about a week ago, Al. I swear, you took on Rose's father."

_"Hey!"_ Rose complained, "My dad's just… not as bright as my mum."

He ignored that. "So anyway, we wrote to my Uncle – and you know how uptight that git was. All loyal to my father and the family business, telling me not to miss a day of the program. So, I pulled a couple of strings and used my contacts. It was very Slytherin."

"And annoying, I should add." She muttered, "We should've done it my way. More efficient and trouble worthy."

"Oh, and your way was writing to Uncle Blaise about how sick you were and forging your mum's signature, with me doing the same. You really didn't think that throughout, though? Same excuse for the two of us who were inseparable?" He looked at her disbelievingly, "Yeah, Gryffindor. I see it all now. You lot kept acting on impulse."

"Then why the hell was I not invited?" Albus demanded, "We were friends since five years old! We even went to Muggle School together! Muggle Steven even poured grape juice on me, remember that, Malfoy?"

Scorpius, amused and basically trying to contain his laugh because of the memory, spoke. "You're overreacting, Albus. It's not even fun for Rosie here. I doubt it'd be fun for you, since you're pissed as soon as the smell of alcohol reached your nose."

Rose laughed because it was true. The three of them had been friends for years - too many years, as a matter of fact. But it was a different kind of friendship between her and Scorpius. Albus and her would be the expected kind, the type where people would assume that the two of them would get along for the simple reason that they're family. And it was no problem because they actually do get along really well, apart from the occasional brother/sister-like banter.

But Scorpius and her? Damn. When the Wizarding World first knew the friendship between the two of them, rumours began to bubble up. Especially when they went to Hogwarts. Gossip Magazines called Scorpius Malfoy _the charity case_ of the Weasley clan, a parentless young pureblood whose family needed redemption from their wrongdoings in the war. And when the friendship between Albus and Scorpius made it in the media, the controversies were endless.

It took months in their third year to prove to Scorpius that they were being friends with him just because he was the boy who had been missing one of his front teeth all those years ago.

Her friendship with Scorpius was her most treasured one. They were inseparable, given that they were sorted in different houses. Rose, being a Weasley, was sorted in Gryffindor despite her half-hearted wishes to be sorted in Slytherin like Scorpius was. He knew her most - knew when she lied, when she's gloomy, when she's annoyed, and when she's pissed. They spent summers and holidays together, made up an event called _'Santa Watch',_ in which they'd both wait up to check if Father Christmas had dropped their gifts at the foot of their beds.

When she tripped on that elegant paisley carpet that day, she knew that his hair was just the start of her fondness to him. He was one of those people who were easy on the eyes and on the ears - that's why he could get away with so many. He had a terrible mouth, very frequently full of malicious words, but very rarely had he been punished because of it. People tend to focus on his tone more than his words - except from the people who knew him very well. And to be honest, he was very Slytherin in the subtlest of ways, even though he'd seem like a Ravenclaw on the surface. Never one to boast, he used every bit of information he could gather to get what he wanted - quietly. He shrugged off the attention people gave him and refused to concern himself with rumours and mayhem, settling in for a reserved and keen way of getting by. Most especially his exterior - of all the things, he considered his face and all his physical beauty unimportant, as he knew he'd possessed. Much of the female race expressed that fact in every lewd language possible. It's just that he very rarely concerned himself with emotional dilemmas, preferring to live off of what he could do and practicing a straight expression whenever he's uncomfortable of the company he's with. She'd been there to witness them all.

"So," Scorpius started, watching Albus grumble something unintelligible and walk out of the compartment. "You remember when I wrote you that letter, asking if you'd recall the events of your little fun celebration?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Rose replied, hoisting her feet up and plopping them on his lap, her back on the metal wall near the window.

He removed her shoes and her socks. "Well, did you really not recall anything?"

"Apart from the singing and the drinking bit, I don't recall anything else - oh, wait! The falling bit and having a dose of that foul tasting medicine for my stomach." She made a face at the memory. "Gross, by the way. I wanted to forget about that night, throw it away inside a box and ship it to the Arctic with a pretty red bow."

"Come on, was it really that bad?"

"Yes. I don't want to be bothered by that any more than I wanted to see Muggle Steven and his clumsy attitude from your tenth birthday."

He nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"Why do you keep asking about it?" She removed her feet from his lap and wrapped her arms around her knees instead. "It was really embarrassing. I'm quite glad that we're the only two people there. T'was a really good idea to go to Hog's Head instead of The Leaky Cauldron or Three Broomsticks."

"Nothing. Just curious." Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and regarded her excitedly. "Forgot to tell you that I have an amazing news. Probably going to beat your news about your recommendation for that Muggle University you're so fond of."

Rose chuckled, "Really? What could beat my recommendation?"

"Well, alright." He paused, moving closer to her and resting his hands above her knees. "You remember that flat I've got near King's Cross? The fun house in London? The one near our Muggle School where I brought my Muggle friends because Wiltshire's too far away?"

"Yeah, I do remember that. And I still hate you for not inviting me to your tenth birthday party. Why?" She raised an eyebrow, amused.

"You're so going to forgive me now." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Andromeda let me took over the flat. I've arranged the furniture and all, and the only thing we've got to do is move in."

"Bloody hell! You're certain now, are you?" She smiled from ear to ear, eyes wide when he nodded as a confirmation. "This had been our goal, we could live together like we've always wanted and stay up all night. Go for drives and all that nonsense we watch in Muggle telly. And oh, we could get mobile phones. And we're going to be parent-free!"

He grinned, "The only question is if your dad would allow you to live with me. You know how he is with grudges. Our friendship's been under his radar since day one. But I'm sure your mum could talk him around. Or you behave for the rest of the year.

"And yes, I've asked Victoire's help for your room, since she's all too eager to show off to Teddy with her _'motherly'_ designer skills. It's full of books, boring earth colours, and a reading window I knew you'd like. This is an apology for not inviting you back then and, of course, my gift to you - and basically to me when I turned seventeen next month."

'Wait." Rose removed her arms around her knees and once again put her legs on Scorpius' lap. "Will Andromeda be staying in the manor all by herself? Teddy's been engaged with Victoire for a while now so I know he's been living away from your scary palace."

He seemed to think about that for a while, reaching inside his coat pocket for a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "She told me something about getting grandmother out of the loony ward in St. Mungo's and bringing her back in the manor to take care of. I think she's been waiting for that chance for quite some time now. Heard from Healer Cicero that she's been visiting her every week." He offered her a piece.

"That's good - ew. I got computer flavour." She chewed her bean with obvious disdain.

"Mine's socks." The blond quickly spat his bean on a paper napkin, his face contorted in pure horror.

"How do you even know what socks taste like?"

"How do you not? And how do you know what computers taste like?"

They stared at each other, answer-less. A second later, both of them laughed.

Albus reentered their compartment five minutes into discussion about the firsts they'd do when they've moved in together. "What, you two would live together and not include me?"

"Yes." They answered simultaneously.

The raven-haired boy looked flabbergasted, regarding Scorpius with a funny expression. "I should be the one you're planning to live with, mate. We're both lads - and Rosie's a girl."

Rose snorted, "What are you, Al? Ten?"

"Apparently." Scorpius mumbled, chuckling.

Albus rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I saw Dominique coming here but stopped near the trolley. I'll go to Lily's and leave you two idiots alone with her, bye."

He, for the second time, went out.

"Okay, Dominique Weasley's been giving me the eye. What do I do?" Scorpius asked, turning to face Rose. She licked her lips, "Dominique? My cousin? Seriously, Scorpius."

"Seriously. She's hot and we've been trading letters for quite a while now. I'm tutoring her last year, remember?"

"Oh yeah, because she's too damn stupid to learn the basics of Arithmancy. Alright -"

They both turned to the sound of the compartment doors opening. "Hey, Scorpius." Dominique greeted him, letting her eyes linger on his for a moment. Then, she turned to her cousin, "Rose."

"What do you want, Dominique?" Rose said with a little irritation in her voice.

Dominique smiled sweetly and ignored her. "So, Scorpius, haven't seen you much this summer."

"Well, yeah - _uh,_ yeah," Scorpius cleared his throat, "been out with Rose in that summer program my uncle got us in."

"Right," she winked at him, "don't be a stranger, Scorpius. See you around." After one last smile, she left.

Rose snorted once again, turning to him. "Pathetic."

"You see, Rose Weasley, that's the reason we don't have friends apart from Al. We downright ignore them - and see, you keep telling me _'pathetic'_ when I started talking to girls. _Girls!"_ He gestured to the door, "I'm a Malfoy and the only girl I've slept with was you - and that doesn't even count because it's nowhere near sexual, it's girly sleepovers."

"Oh come on, Scorpius. Girly sleepovers, my arse. We talk about Quidditch and Rugby all the freaking time. You're basically modest and reserved and we shut people out - you wouldn't get away with sleeping around since you, yourself, isn't used or very much annoyed by too much flattery and attention. And you hate all the lads I've fancied as well, so it's just fair." She complained, a reluctant smile creeping out from the corners of her mouth - because she knew his irritation was plain give and take between the two of them.

He laughed, "Because they're bimbos -"

"And, they're seriously, incredibly hot!"

"Come off it, Rosie - they're jerks and possible rapists. And... they're full of shit. I seriously don't see what you see in them." He popped in another Bertie Bott in his mouth. "Oh great, coffee."

Rose grinned at his kid-like expression, "Says the man who'd been in a date with Patrice Thomas for five times and ended it because she told everyone that he's gay because he didn't want to snog her."

"She's got smelly breath!" Scorpius rebutted, offering her a pink bean.

She took the candy and chewed it slowly. _Salmon, ew._ "Exactly my point! Your idea of girls to date aren't exactly the most perfect of the bunch."

"Oh, don't you remember the time when you went on that date with George Finnegan and you drowned yourself on Butterbeer back in fourth year because talking to him was like talking to a bear? Yes - not the most perfect of the bunch as well, Rosie."

"Well, what do you suggest, then? Since the only lad I've gone out which I've had a pretty decent time was you - _wait,_ cross that out." She made a face, remembering that every damn time the two of them went out on one of their _'adventures',_ something bad would ensue.

Like one time, when Scorpius invited Rose to sleep over the manor, they'd ended up rearranging the whole drawing room by lining up most of the long tables from the kitchen and hosting a fashion walk of house elves with their card board cut-outs of _Ninjago_ costumes from a Muggle shopping center nearby. They were twelve at the time and confused the house elves into the brink of joyful tears. Her mum had to go and console the house elves, thus, ruining the whole event.

_Or_ - one time when Rose managed to sneak out a port key to Hong Kong, dragging Scorpius behind with her and losing the port key that leads them back home in the process. They'd gotten lost for about three days before Mister Potter found them complaining to a Muggle vendor that they were hungry and should be accepting their last emergency ten-quid note Scorpius had in his pocket. The poor muggle didn't understand a word, therefore ignoring them and scaring them away. At the time, they were fifteen and clueless as to how the Aurors had found them.

"Rose, please." He scoffed, swallowing the lasts of his coffee-flavoured candy. "We are too damn platonic to ever consider each other, that's why we're so perfect together. And besides, I'm asking your help - _finally._ Al's the least favourable advice giver ever when it comes to woo-ing your cousin. He told me to write a blasted poem - I didn't, by the way. So give me some tips. I'll be asking a girl who's out of my league."

She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. _Totally not out of his league. He's overreacting. Far more prettier girls have tried to woo Scorpius and they've barely succeeded. Besides, if he had just downright asked, they'd be raining down his bed post._ "Alright, Malfoy. There's just one mistake, very hard to not overlook." Her eyes flew open and she gestured for him to come closer. He did, and she lowered her voice. "You're very disadvantage is, you know, you're a _virgin."_

He inhaled and let his head drop in his hands dramatically.

**ooo**

The first act of extreme hatred that Scorpius managed to exhibit was when he was thirteen.

He was, for starters, having a less than great day. Rose was put off at him for getting her a detention with Trelawney the other day for passing notes with lewd commentaries regarding the said professor. Usually, when he had the last hold of the note, he'd fold the paper into the smallest of piece and put it in his mouth - or a handy vanishing charm to erase the writings if he'd been informed ten seconds prior to the catching - but she's not the wisest thinker with tactical emergency exits from trouble making purposes, opposed to her performance academically. She was far too noble and brave to actually get away with trouble, more attracted into facing the consequences that might ensue. Her head's too wrapped up into doing what was right, even if it's not for her benefit.

But that day was just the worst for him. It was bad enough that his best mate was ignoring him throughout breakfast, but a Ravenclaw went a little comfortable with telling a story.

Lorcan Scamander was the complete opposite of his twin, Lysander Scamander - who's the complete clone, personality-wise - of his mother, Luna Scamander _(nee Lovegood)._ Lorcan was haughty and a boy who could not keep his mouth from speaking, as Lysander was quiet and would prefer to keep his opinions to himself, if it's not for the greater good of the circumstances. And it so happened that Lorcan was too enthused with his story, that when Scorpius walked by alone from the Great Hall, he managed to point and said, "His father - or basically his entire family, were the prime supporters of Voldemort. My grandfather told me that his family held my mother captive in their dungeons. I doubt he'd do the same to no one in particular if he's faced with the task."

Scorpius glared at him, but suddenly reminded himself not to take unpleasant commentaries concerning his family to his heart. After all, he was the last living Malfoy. And his Great Aunt Andromeda told him to disregard the negativities.

Still, the Scamander boy followed him, tagging along a couple of his posses behind. "Isn't that right, Malfoy? If ever your family had changed over the years, then you'd be sorted in a house away from Slytherin - but _oh,_ here you are. Is it just me or is history repeating itself?"

Even at the brink of losing his patience, the blond continued walking with a misleading smirk on his face. "Of course, but what do we say about people who couldn't move pass the past? Right, _a_ _loser._ Bitterness is a paralytic." Then, he stopped and turned to face the group. "Scamander, you poor bloke, didn't you know the whole story or were you just too engulfed with your grandfather's one-sided, close-minded retelling of the Second Wizarding War to throw away accusations such as that?"

"See, Malfoy - unlike you, I actually had my stories confirmed. Like how your father, the very late Draco Malfoy, almost killed the greatest wizard this land has ever known." Lorcan's lip curved to imitate opponent's smirk, albeit unsuccessful. The hallway, crowded mostly by students of the higher year who looked up from their books, quieted.

"Key word, _almost."_ Scorpius calmly spoke, knowing that this had been the moment all of them were waiting for. For the last Malfoy to snap out. "You don't know my father, and you never will know the depths of his hard work to restore our family name's respect, as you're not his son. Besides, I'm not the one irrelevant enough to go around randomly sprouting every malicious rumour from Skeeter's column to gain attention. How very much telling, Scamander. You took on your father far too much. Too unimportant, never a part of any bigger story - writes the least read articles on The Prophet. And I never wanted to talk ill of your dear mother, so let's not get into detail." And he meant it. Mrs. Luna Scamander, although a little out of the place, met him with a friendly greeting when they were first introduced - for which he was grateful.

"My father is not irrelevant, Malfoy, and I am completely different from him." Lorcan said through his gritted teeth, hands clenched to his sides. His two companions were readying themselves to strain their mate whenever a possible fight would occur and if their side would be the first to strike.

"Too embarrassed of your father, I see. I'm pretty sure he's not going to like to hear that. And if you don't want to get personal, or talk about history repeating itself, then you should know to keep what you have to say bottled up and thrown into an ocean." Scorpius nodded at him, as if asking him if he'd gotten the point. "Next time, think about what you've had to say. You're not the only one who does their research. Should you point out the flaws that my family entertains, know that my father is not the same man as my grandfather, as I am my own person - and for a Ravenclaw, you're incredibly daft. Farewell."

He sent a final look of contempt to the three and turned to leave. Unfortunately, the boys caught on, grabbing Scorpius' shoulder and forcing him to face him. "Wait just a second -"

"Keep your filthy paws off of me." Malfoy almost growled, eyes masked with reserved violence. Lorcan didn't seem to notice, continuing to boast with unconcealed coarseness. "If you're talking about respect, then you should know that my family had contributed some of the greatest information about different creatures, unlike your death eater family -"

_Crunch._

Scorpius' fist collided with the his nose, making him trip back a couple of steps with blood running down his face, the sound of cartilage breaking echoed in his ears. The two other lads composed themselves for combat, though before they managed an attack, a couple of Gryffindor prefects intervened - Henry Higgins and James Potter.

"Higgins, you take Scamander away to the Hospital Wing and ask Old Pomfrey to check on his nose. I'll get Malfoy sorted with McGonagall. Be sure to get him to the Headmistress as well. _Go._" James commanded, flashing his badge. "And all of you - get back to your classes! The show's over. I'll be handling detention slips in three seconds! _One_ - _two_ -" By this, there's no evidence that a crowd had stopped by to watch. He nodded to himself and continued to a corridor.

Scorpius sighed and followed, wiping his stained hand on a napkin. His first physical fight. He'd usually settle for exchanges of words because he thought it'd be more permanent and would result to greater collateral damage than fist-throwing or plain Wizard duels, in which he now discovered that he was fairly skilled at.

"Don't worry, you great brute. I'm not bringing you to McGonagall." James suddenly said as they've passed by the Gargoyle. "Scamander was a bloody wanker. He deserved the punch."

"Are you _even_ a prefect?" He asked, temporarily forgetting his dilemma. The lad was known for his pranks, and would likely not be the best candidate for a prefect position - for which he was skeptical.

Potter snorted, stopping by a staircase. "'Course, I'm not. This is Jordan's badge. And I'm a Gryffindor as well, if you're going to ask the obvious."

"So Higgins isn't a prefect as well?"

"He is. And apart from the, _again,_ obvious reason that I abuse my family name to do what I do best and bribe - well, my brother and Rosie sent me to get you because they overheard Scamander by the Ravenclaw table blabbering nonsense about you loudly and saw you on the map." James chuckled, tossing the _'map'_ - a blank folded spread of thick parchment - in his direction. "And let me tell you - if it was just me, I'd be amused to leave you on your own devices, since you could handle it fairly well, but Al and Rose promised me their allowance for their Hogsmeade weekend. Detention slips - oh, that's pure gold. Definitely a story to tell."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, any minute now, Rosie would come and get you here so wait up. Give the map back to her. Need to go to class. Mum will have my head off if my OWLs didn't reach the expected grade for Auror Academy, knowing how much trouble my dad had gotten himself to have my application be submitted after the deadline." He winked at him and walked back to the other direction.

Scorpius climbed up the stairs and sat on a nearby window seat, tucking the 'map' in his rucksack. He stared at the frosty glass, watching as the snow falls freely on the grounds below. Despite the light conversation with James, he was still bothered by what Lorcan Scamander said to him, face to face. It was never new to him that his father was a death eater, and his family aided the Dark Lord in the war - but he never witnessed it as well. He knew, in the very short span he'd been there in his life, that Draco Malfoy was a good father - not a pawn of a wizard who's hungry for power. They'd hosted numerous of charity events to rebuild the damages after the destruction, spent half the Malfoy fortune on funding the much needed reconstruction of Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's, and carefully guarded their actions as the whole Wizarding race waited for them to make a mistake or release yet another evil plan to rule the world.

"Heard you smashed Scamander's nose." A familiar voice said, "Well, he bloody deserved it, that barmy excuse of a boy."

He glanced up, offering the other end of the window seat. "Yeah, still, I'd get judged because of this. They'd think I'm the new dark lord or something. You know how their minds work. Parent-less and a Slytherin. Wow."

Rose sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Scorpius sighed for the nth time and put his arm around her. "You shouldn't have a care in the world about what they say to you. You don't even like people enough to speak fondly of them - and besides, you've got us. I think you're one of the best people out there - even if you could be a pain in the arse. You're my best mate." She laid her hand on his knee. "I wouldn't go into details, but in the end, would what they think really matter to you?"

He shook his head, "Not really, no."

"Good. I didn't know what else to say if you said otherwise without causing your modesty to vaporize." She chuckled, the two of them falling silent afterwards.

Scorpius lived for times like this. Moments when he felt he really had someone, regardless of their relation. At five, Rose had been the first one who made him smile after the tragic explosion of a _potion-gone-wrong_ that took his parents' lives, when all people did was stare at him with pitying looks. Albus ran with him when the two of them thought that girls had cooties at ten. When he's eleven, Mrs. Hermione Weasley kissed his forehead and sent him together with Rose on the train to Hogwarts without any other intention apart from seeing him off like any other parent would.

In these moments, he didn't feel so alone.

"Promise me," he said, moving her so they'd be face to face. "Promise me that you'll never associate yourself with anything concerning that Scamander boy. Seriously, Rosie. If you will, _maybe _apart from involuntary assignments, I'm never talking to you again. Ever."

She made a face, but then nodded. "Yes, yes, Scorpius. I won't. He's a dumb arse for a Ravenclaw. Should've been a Slytherin."

"Hey!" They both laughed.

That's why, when the Hogwarts Express stopped for departure on the first night of their final year, Scorpius was very much angered that Rose accepted Lorcan's help with her hand-carry rucksack and smiled sweetly at him - signaling her _fancy-schmancy_ face. Uh-oh.

It felt like Scamander suddenly gathered up the punches he'd been reserving for him and hit him back as a revenge from all those years ago.

And damn, he wished his nose was bruised instead of his ego.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

So, yeah, I only went through this chapter once - but updates in less than a week! Wow, right? Anyway, please do review. And like I said, I'm less likely going to follow the story line/movie plot of Where Rainbows End/Love, Rosie for obvious reasons that I avoid creating characters. I tend to use my resources, hence, I don't like to create an OC as Rosie's kid _(*spoiler spoiler*). _

Wait, _**disclaimer!**_ I've used Sherlock's line _"Bitterness is a paralytic." _from BBC Sherlock's A Study in Pink - which I do not own and does not take profit for.

Thank you! x


	4. Never-do-wells and Insufferable Bastards

_**Sincerely, Rosie**_

**Written by: **Indigo Lights

**Disclaimer: **The _Harry_ _Potter_ franchise is in no way affiliated with the author, as is _Where Rainbows End/Love, Rosie/Rosie Dunne _from where this fanfiction is based on. _JK_ _Rowling_ and _Warner_ _Bros_. completely own the Harry Potter franchise while _Cecelia_ _Ahern _and _Lionsgate_ own Love, Rosie/Where Rainbows End/Rosie Dunne. The author makes no money or earnings from this story, just comments and reviews on the matter.

**A/N: ** Another update – woo! Anyway, I have to ask you guys if you'd rather I have a beta but the updates would be terrifyingly slow or not (just point out where I went wrong and I'll correct it as soon as possible).

Right – well, the holidays are over, and so is my staycation. Gotta have to go to Uni again. I'll be writing as many as I could. Engineering is a tough course (and also very rewarding despite the hardships).

Get ready for the epistolary-ness of chapter tres! Title goes to a line from Panic! At The Disco's _This is Gospel *disclaimer disclaimer*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>_Vagabonds, Never-do-wells, and Insufferable Bastards_

Dear Mr_. _Malfoy_,_

Professor Filius Flitwick have informed me about the incident in his Charms class yesterday. Your note-passing had been one of the most supervised behaviour in your year, adding up the lewd commentaries written and suspected cheating. I'll be issuing a suspension compensating the 13th time of this occurrence.

Please report to Professor Horace Slughorn for more details tonight, 8 in the evening. Your guardian will be duly informed.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress_

**ooo**

Dear Ms. Weasley,

Professor Filius Flitwick have informed me about the incident in his Charms class yesterday. Your note-passing had been one of the most supervised behaviour in your year – and so, I'll be issuing a suspension compensating the 11th time of this occurrence.

Please report to Professor Rubeus Hagrid for more details tonight, 8 in the evening. Your parents will be duly informed.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress_

**ooo**

Dear Scorpius,

SUSPENDED!

We are suspended for 7 days! I couldn't believe my ears when Hagrid told me to just lie in my bed and try to catch up. I swear, I'd eat his rock cakes for our next three visits, despite dad's howlers (3 howlers, to be exact). Mum was happy I wasn't expelled, but also downright angry and monstrous – you know her kind. But yes, I'll lie low for a while so our plans to live together will not be put to waste.

He let me off the hook! Thank God. I'll be going to the kitchens and will be stuffing my face with blueberry muffins, forever wallowing in comfort while you slave away to whoever you're spending your time with. This is the best punishment ever! You're a real friend, Malfoy. Thanks for passing me notes during Charms practicals!

And please don't be mad at me. I'm not, like your note said, fraternizing with the enemy by smiling at Scamander a week ago. We're not even going out yet!

Sincerely, Rosie

**ooo**

To Rose,

Glad life's going wonderfully for you these past few days. Andromeda's okay with it, albeit a little disappointed. Methinks she's got her hands full with grandmother, thus, having very little time with getting angry at me.

Anyway, I'm writing to you from the worst place in the whole Wizarding World – scratch that. Whole world. Period.

An office. No, wait. Slughorn's office. Or room. Or desk. Or whatnot.

I'm stuck here filing shit and licking stamps – stamps! You send mails via owl post, why in hell would you bloody need stamps? I swear to God, I'm NEVER EVER working in an office. Or a desk.

The bastard isn't even paying me. The best I could do with my break is write to you. And we will discuss your betrayal after this punishment. I don't even want to see your face this week.

A very wound up Scorpius

**ooo**

Dear Scorpius,

I'd send you a laughing howler but I'm not allowed to get one.

Still… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Wait, I've forgotten what I was going to say. Right. Here it goes – ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

From a very comfortable, snuggly, warm, and happy Rose writing from her bed

**ooo**

Rose,

I don't care. Day three and there's an absolute tidy serving her detention with me. I'm going to marry her. Now, who's laughing?

Fluke,

Scorpius

**ooo**

Don Juan,

Who is she?

From a non-lesbian and so am therefore NOT jealous,

Rose

**ooo**

To non-lesbian,

I will, for the meantime, humour you by calling you that although I have yet to see any evidence suggesting otherwise. When is the last time you've ever had a boyfriend?

Her name is Dominique Weasley, your cousin. Noticed that she's had the longest legs I've ever seen. Looks like I don't need your help no more!

From the sex god,

Scorpius Malfoy

**ooo**

Mr. Sex God,

Your last complimentary closing made me puke, gag, and vomit – which are all entirely synonymous, meaning you made me throw up three times!

Anyway, she is a really nice person (NOT! She's absolutely annoying and terrible with numbers – how could you even like her? Just imagine the pain I had while growing up with little miss beautiful!) So, have you ever talked to her in complete, sensible sentences or were you still stuttering while your future wife batted her charmed lashes at you? (Apart from you telling her what to do or how to lick stamps, of course.)

One minute you're a virgin and next, you're a sex god. Are you even sure what to do when the time comes?

Still happy despite your news,

Rose

**ooo**

_I've seen you with your worst insecurities regarding Dominique when she visits. She just transferred from Beaubaxton last year, give her a break. I've got something to tell you, traitor._

Go away, I'm concentrating on what Professor Binns is saying.

_Hmm, wonder why… could it be those translucent skin and floating bodies you girls go barmy for?_

Nope, I have a great and growing interest on the retraction of the Parisian Wizards from the Treaty of Versailles. It's so exciting, I find that I could read about it all weekend.

_Boring. You're turning into Al._

I WAS JOKING, you idiot! My brain's turning into mush listening to his drone. I'm almost asleep and I haven't even eaten lunch yet. I bloody hate this crap. I hate you for letting me take this NEWT. I've already gotten an O.

_Come on, we take all of the same classes because we're friends and you're fraternizing with the enemy. _

Go away. And no. Lorcan's a family friend and had entertained me much when you've gotten me stuck on the last week of summer. It's been three months, Scorpius. We barely talked since.

_Traitor. I'm hating you more. So hear what I've got to say. Might hate you less._

Nope. And please, you hate me? Please. (Sarcasm heavily applied, by the way.)

_Shut up. I'm telling you anyway._

La la la la la. No.

_Shut up and read, Rose._

OK, fine. What's the big and exciting news? And tell it faster because your face is making that annoying thing again.

_What? This face? Oh, shove it, Weasley. I'm beautiful. And you're going to have to eat your words my (traitor) friend, because virgin boy is no longer._

Is no longer than a what? Baby sweetcorn?

_Ha ha. Is no longer a virgin boy. We've watched enough Star Wars for you to understand, traitor._

_Hello._

_You still there? This is my third parchment, Rose, and it's bloody expensive._

_Come on, you're not listening to Binns. I can see you from the back, Rose Weasley._

Sorry, I seem to have imagined myself from falling off of my chair and hit my head. I had an awful dream where you told me you're no longer a virgin boy. I suppose you won't be wearing your boxers over those tights anymore.

_What the bloody hell does that even mean? And, for the record, I have no need for undergarments any longer._

Ew. Gross. Please die already. So… who's the unlucky girl? Please don't say Dominique, please don't say Dominique.

_Tough shit it's Dominique. Well?_

Well what?

_Well, say something._

People will stare.

_Ha ha, OK. Then write something._

Well I really don't know what to say, Scorpius. I think you better get Al, because I'm certainly _not _going to pat your shoulder and tell you how proud I am. Especially you banging my cousin – even if I absolutely am not fond of her. I wonder what Al would say.

_Probably going to give me a thumbs-up since Dominique mainly was shipped away to France to live with her grandparents, while Louis and Victoire get to live here in England. She's basically a stranger to you Weasley cousins. Just tell me what you think. I still value your opinion even though I'm brassed off at you._

Blood is thicker than water, still. But to be honest, from what I hear about her. I think she's a twit and a slut.

_Oh come on, you don't even no the girl. You call anyone who sleeps with anyone a slut._

Eh SLIGHT exaggeration, Scorpius. I call everyone who sleeps with different people oftentimes a slut.

_You no that's not true._

You kept spelling KNOW wrong. It's KNOW, not NO.

_Shut up with the "know" thing. You've been going on about it since we were 5!_

Exactly. By now, I had predicted that you'd be listening – but alas!

_Oh forget I said anything._

Oh, Scorpius, I was just worried about you. I know you fancy her a lot but she's not a one man kind of gal.

_Well she is now._

Are you two dating?

_Yes._

YES?

_You sound surprised._

I just didn't think my cousin goes to dates. I just thought she slept with people. And I hope you won't get together because then we'd be related familiarly. And I want at least one friend out of my family.

Scorpius?

OK. OK. I'm sorry. Your high-quality bamboo parchments are expensive, you know.

_Rose, you need to stop doing that. A cold shoulder is what you've gotten when I saw you flirt with Schmander-Scamander. And I still kind of hate you for it._

I no you do.

_Ha ha._

Look. Binns' writing something. Surprisingly.

**ooo**

Congratulations on Scorpius Malfoy's deflowering.

Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, please head over to the headmistress' office.

**ooo**

Dear Scorpius,

Apart from the detention with Filch last week, I barely saw you. Anyway, Slughorn's party is coming up. I already had my invitation – and as I know, you're one of the people who's not invited to his little club.

Anyway, I swear I totally ignored Lorcan's invitation to me to Hogsmeade weekend. I hope you're happy now. And yeah, so since I've realized that I'm done with him, I can't ask him to Slughorn's party. And so you owe me one.

Your not-traitor friend, Rosie

**ooo**

Rose,

Rosie, this is just a quick scribble. Really busy. Can't go with you. Promised Dominique we'd go flying. Nice to hear you've gone to your senses.

Scorpius.

**ooo**

_To Scorpius Malfoy,_

_HAPPY 17__th__ BIRTHDAY!_

_Love, from Rose Weasley_

**ooo**

_Rosie! Hello, from Hawaii! _

Got your card. Thanks!

Weather's really hot here despite being the holidays. Andromeda got sunstroke and all Teddy and Victoire did was lay on the beach. They would be giving you this card because they'll be attending your annual Christmas lunch or whatever. Grandmother (who's very nice but rarely talks), Andromeda, and I will be staying for a while. It's good for grandmother.

Not much people here in my age. You'd love the hotels here. We're staying at the one on this card. I hope you could work on a place like this. It's really wicked. I'm going to give you a whole rucksack of those collectibles they give you when you check in like mini-shampoos and shower caps. The bathrobe's too big for my bag but a little shrinking charm wouldn't hurt anybody. Thanks for the notebook, by the way. I am pleased that we could pass notes without literally passing notes, but by looking like we're taking academic notes. Ha ha.

See you when I get back. Scorpius.

**ooo**

Dear Scorpius_,_

Heard you got back from your holidays last week. Haven't heard much from you lately, even from the notebook where we could instantly message each other. Thanks for the new Celestina Warbeck record, by the way. It's been on repeat.

Fancy going out tonight to catch up? Dominique never brought you in the family gatherings despite the whole clan knowing you two got together. Some were irked because you're basically family to us and it's like incest. See what I mean.

Rosie.

**ooo**

Rose,

Sorry, been so busy since I got back, Uncle Blaise and all. I'll be writing to you via the notebook soon. Can't go out tonight but will be dropping your rucksack of collectibles later.

Scorpius

**ooo**

To Scorpius,

Didn't see you last night. I want my little shampoos. Ha ha.

Rose

**ooo**

Rosie,

Heading out for the weekend to France with Dominique and her grandparents for New Year's. They have a little "hideaway" (that's what they call it) there. Will drop your present went I get back.

Scorpius

**ooo**

To the most inconsiderate arsehole of a friend,

I'm writing you this letter because I know that if I say what I have to say face-to-face I will probably punch you.

I don't know you anymore. I don't see you anymore.

All I get from you is a little note from your stupid owl every few days, rushed! RUSHED! You left me to fend off for myself in Slughorn's stupid party, and all I get were notes (not even letter worthy because of its lengths)! I know you're busy and you're always doing some of your "Malfoy business" and doing Dominique, but hello! I'm supposed to be your best mate.

You have no idea what this holiday has been like. Ever since we were kids we pushed away every single person that could possibly be our friend except for Al. We blocked people until there was just only me and you. You probably never noticed because you were never in my position. You've always had someone. You always have me. I've always had you. Now you have Dominique and I don't even have Schmander-Scamander.

Now I feel like those other people we used to try and push away from becoming our friend and were met by our turned backs. I know you're not doing it intentionally just as we did to them before but we never wanted anyone else. We never bothered with them. Sadly, it looks as if you're not bothering with me anymore as well.

Anyway, the purpose of this letter is not to rant about how much I'm sore at her. It's about how much I've missed you. Whenever you cancel nights out, I'm left alone with mum retelling her old tales and with dad excessively chiming in or contradicting her negative thoughts concerning him. Even Hugo had some mates to play Quidditch with just to escape the depressing scenario. This was supposed to be our three-week holiday of fun! What happened? Can't you be friends with two people at once?

I know you've found your extra special connection with Dominique, or whatever, that both of us will never experience together, but we have another extra special connection of our own. We're best friends. Or does this best friend bond disappear after you've met someone else? Maybe it does, maybe I'm not fully comprehending it just because I haven't found that somebody special.

Now maybe Dominique's your best mate and I'm just demoted to be your "friend." At least be that to me, Scorpius. In a few years time, if my name ever comes up, you'd be saying something like this: "Rose Weasley! Now that's a name I haven't heard in years! I wonder what she's up to now. Haven't been connected with her for so long! Gosh!" You will sound like mum and dad or Uncle Harry or Andromeda or grandma and grandpa when they gather around the table and talk about the _Ye_ _Olde_ _Times_, with my dad throwing in offensive punchlines.

Anyway, my point is (and yes, there is one) I don't want to be easily forgotten. Especially by you. You'd be telling stories that we were the main character and I would be so special that time, so time-worthy, and so treasured – yet, years later, just another funny story to tell your 1/16th veela children. I want us to be best mates forever, Scorpius. I want to be your kids' god mother or something.

I'm glad that you're happy. I really am. But I feel like I've been left behind. Maybe our time has come and gone. Maybe yours had meant to be spent with Dominique. And if that's the case, then I won't bother sending you this letter. And if I'm not sending this then why do I still bother finishing it off?

OK. I'll be folding it neatly and shipping it to the Arctic.

Your friend,

Rose

**ooo**

_Gingerbread!_

_Hey, Rosie! You OK? Haven't called you Gingerbread for a _long_ time. _

_I haven't heard or seen you in a while. I'm sending you this instant notebook message because every damn time I fire-call your house, you're either in the bath or out! Should I be worried that you're avoiding me or something?!_

_But nowing you, if you've had a problem with me, you'd straight up go bonkers and tell me. Wouldn't be too shy to let me no about all of it!_

_Anyway, the holidays are almost over and we will be sick of each other's faces every freaking day. I can't believe it's our last year of school! It's crazy! I've been oriented in the Malfoy Corp. now and sometimes doing reasonable works for them – all of which are, and in all capitals, BORING. I'll be leaving that company to my Uncle's hand after securing my bank account and a few more then I'll be studying Muggle healership (medicine) as you would with your hotel management! But Andromeda talked to Uncle Blaise and was told to freeze up all my assets so that I'd work for it. Uncle Blaise was all but too pleased because he – and I quote – "treated me like the son he never had and had to adhere disciplinary actions in order to secure a bright perspective."_

_Disciplinary, my arse! Bollocks! He's sterile, I think, that's why he never had kids of his own. Or maybe Aunt Daphne had no capability to bear an heir with her stick and gauntly figure. Whatever._

_How's your little Grandma Molly Weasley _internship_? When I went to the burrow, I heard you've been there last week to seek you there (and Al too, if it's no trouble – sarcasm here.) Told me you've been helping out to wash the dishes and do cleanings. Have your hands gotten pruney yet?_

_I really miss you, Rosie. I miss all our little note passing and banters, things aren't the same with you anymore. Andromeda saw you more this holiday than I did – and we used to be inseparable! I almost took you with me to California last year but your dad kind of wasn't approving since our moral standing in Hogwarts weren't our best. I miss you ginger heads and I wished I had gotten home to eat Christmas lunch with you lot but it's my first time with grandmother._

_You should stop by the manor sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow. Or tonight! You could meet my grandmother. And Mister Snuggles misses you very, very much. And this note took up two whole pages. Wow._

**ooo**

Pillsbury Doughboy,

I'm glad the notebook's working. Mine's ruby gem glowed when I received your message. Wow. Thanks to my mum. But I think we could do better with mobile phones. James got them with his girlfriend who I didn't know the name of.

It's not because I hate Dominique that I'm not seeing much of you (although I do hate her with a burning passion), it's just that I think Dominique hates me as well. It could have been something about Al telling Lily and Lily telling her that I thought she's a slut. You know Lily. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut sometimes.

Anyway, I don't think she appreciates being called a slut. I don't know why. Some women are like that, I suppose. But I guess you knew that she knew that I told you that she's a bloody slut.

Anyway, we never had the chance to celebrate your birthday since you were in Hawaii that time. Happy 17th again! You've finally reached the grand old age of 17. Want to go out and do some legal celebrating? Lemme know.

And please, Gingerbread is so 10 years ago.

**ooo**

_Rosie,_

_Good to hear you're alive after all. I was beginning to worry! I would love to celebrate with you but me and Dominique have already made plans to dine by that posh restaurant near Muggle London. We'd be taking grandmother and Andromeda and Fleur and Bill as well. It's all familiar, actually. And you never went in the manor. I cooked Roasted Chicken and made tea._

_Sorry Rose, another night definitely. Or we could go on the next Hogsmeade weekend since there's technically 2 days left of the holidays._

_See you soon!_

**ooo**

Dearest Scorpius,

Well whoopdeedoo for you.

OK. Have fun and enjoy the meal. Belated happy birthday again!

So pissed off at you right now.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>

So the notebook thingy was like e-mail or chat mail type used by pairs, like Tom Riddle's diary but between two completely conscious and alive people, with a single embossed gem lighting up whenever the pair gets messages from one another. Like texts, actually. But we see that not much of Muggle gadgets could work inside Hogwarts or the Wizarding World since the Magic would render any devices powered by Electricity or Electrical Energy inoperative (such as phone charging, computers, etc) and instead would have to be powered by magic instead. Which they never bothered, in my fic, since they've got fire calls (floo call, yeah) and efficient owl posts that could deliver even on Sundays.

Italics for _Scorpius_ and Normal formatting for Rose.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pillsburry Doughboy (only a reference to the pale skin and platinum hair of Scorpius). Not making money from it.


End file.
